


Sweethearts: Milk Bones

by keep_it_fresh



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cats & Dogs - Freeform, Identity, M/M, Mild Angst, Shapeshifters - Freeform, cressiweek2k17, hidden identities, past trauma, sweethearts - kiffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_it_fresh/pseuds/keep_it_fresh
Summary: Non-canon/AU-ish. Cris wakes up to find an unexpected visitor trapped in his backyard.[Cressi Week 2017: Day 2 - Identity]





	Sweethearts: Milk Bones

Milk Bones

 

"I need better friends."

Lio looked over at Kun. He was still in his Atleti trainers. Hadn't changed out of them since he picked Lio up from the airport. "Hm?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks, and you're using our weekend together to pine over some _Meringue_."

Kun came out onto the porch and handed over a fresh mug of mate to him. But Lio in one of those rare moments in his life, didn't feel for his favorite drink. He played with the metal straw as he gazed out over the expanse of Kun's backyard.

"Sorry."

Kun sighed. He hugged Lio's shoulders. "Come on, since when do you take my complaints seriously."

Lio shrugged listlessly. His mind still on the one person he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hey, come on look. If you're this miserable, why don't you just go over there and talk to him, hm?"

"I want to it's... I don't think he'll forgive me."

"Well...it'd be his loss."

Lio shook his head. Cris just wasn't taking his calls. Even when he got Geri and Ney to use their phones for him, he still refused to pick up.

"I rejected his _form_ , Kun. It's not something you can just brush off. Being what we are is hard enough, and I did the one thing I never thought I'd do..."

Lio feels his chest constrict as he thought of the pain that crossed Cris' face. They'd been goofing around at Lio's place. It'd been so easy to get along with the man. They played on the small pitch in his backyard. It was one of many "non-dates" they had. Yet each one always brought a new layer of intimacy and they were steadily getting closer.

And then Lio decided to take piss out of Cris for being one up after a cheap foul. So Lio kicked the ball as hard as he could to the other end of the yard and shouted "go fetch" at him.

Cris had smiled all teeth and barked playfully. Lio laughed at first until a plume of smoke and pop startled him. And from it emerged a 100-lb ball of thundering muscle running top-speed down the field after the errant football.

He came back, tail wagging and dropped it in front of Lio proudly.

Lio reeled back. "You're a shifter?"

Cris cocked his head to side in silent question, and barked. Lio took it as confirmation. But he didn't take it well. To say it was awkward, was an understatement. Lio physically withdrew every time Cris got near him. He didn't need sixth sense to know it wasn't welcomed, and Lio did little to change it. He was too busy trying to quell his panic. When he shifted back to his human form, the conversation was stilted and Lio was still visibly on edge.

Cris left, and Lio didn't know how to quite explain his confusion and surprise that Cris was shifter - and the kind of shifter that he feared the most: dogs.

He'd gotten bit many times in his cat form, when he was younger. So he learned to be quicker, more agile, but the trauma still followed him.

No matter how far he thought he was from his past.

It took him so long to get on with Geri, who was a fox, and even Alexis who was the sweetest border collie. But the crux of it all was Lio just couldn't believe he'd fallen for a dog.

Yet he had fallen for Cris so soundly and now greater than that yawning fear, was the prospect of bitter loneliness because of it.

"Well he is serving a three-match ban for cursing at the ref," Kun said pointedly looking at Lio.

"Please," Lio begged. He hated the thought that his rejection had hurt Cris' game. He knew how deeply he loved football.

"Although I guess he's always been kinda of pissy when he doesn't get his way" Kun said trying to reassure him. "Either way, I'm pretty sure he'll be home."

"You think I should try?" Lio didn't know if _he'd_ be able to make up with someone who rejected something so integral to himself, something unchangeable, something that made him who he was. But he loved Cris he knew that, and he only hoped Cris still feelings for him.

Kun kissed his teeth. "I thought that's why you came over in the first place."

Lio looked away guiltily, but he wasn't going to deny it.

"I do, however, strongly encourage you to go over there to make-up, break-up-- something, anything! I want my jokes to land. This mopey sensitive Lio needs to go."

Lio scoffed. "Sorry. But your jokes were never that good to begin with."

Kun kissed his cheek. "Ah, don't worry I forgive you, that's your depression talking. I'll order your favorite just in case he throws you out on your ass."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"I should warn you... he has two big golden retrievers."

Lio nodded shakily. "It's okay. I'm gonna shift."

Lio trusted his cat-form. His instincts were sharper and he was less likely to get paralyzed by his fear. It'd also be easier to sneak onto the property.

Afterall he just needed Cris to let him in.

Kun pointed out across his yard, the trees were tiny dots from where they were standing. "He's about fifteen minutes away after you break through the treelines. If you go at a decent stride."

The sun already set, its beams stained the sky fuschia and violet. If he left now it'd be dark by the time he reached.

"And don't jump on my window ledges when you come back, don't need you scratching up my paint."

Lio shifted into his cat-form. It was always weird the first few seconds as his senses heightened. He mewled goodbye at Kun. And took off towards the trees.

Lio made it there in less than fifteen minutes. He came up against the stone wall that lined the property. He could smell the dogs, but more strongly than that he could scent Cris' aroma. It was heady, rich and dark just like the man himself and permeated the whole property. It was so much like a dog that had marked his scent everywhere.  

Lio pawed at the wall, it was too smooth to get a good grip. He followed the wall hoping to find a flaw or rough surface he could use to pull himself up. He got lucky when the stone wall became iron fence posts. They were just wide enough for him to squeeze through.

He could see the large house in the distance and quickly made his way there. He slowed as he got nearer, ears perked and alert for the dogs that Kun warned him about.

The property was dark, with only the pool and a few security lights on. It didn't seem like Cris was home.

Lio went up to the darkened windows, and even with his enhanced night vision, couldn't make out Cris through any of the ones he looked through.

He meowed in frustration. He could wait, he thought, in hope that Cris would return... but what if he was gone all night?

Lio pawed at his ears. He flicked them back and forth hoping to hear something anything from within the house.

The soft scrape of paws across pavement caught his attention. And he only had a second to react before a huge golden retriever lunged at him.

He sprinted across the garden with the dog barking and chasing after him wildly. Lio felt his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't shift when he was panicked. He needed to scale something quickly.

He thanked the heavens when he lighted upon a low ledge that led up to a post and beam covered porch that was too too narrow for a dog to balance on.

He sighed a moment in reprieve as the dog just circled below his perch. The dogs barking got louder, and it wasn't long before the other retriever came running out to see what his friend found.

Lio flattened out on his perch and settled in. He curled his tail close to his body as watched the two retrievers bark at him. It still boggled his mind that Cris, _his Cris_ was a dog. Lio could agree that his dogs were cute and fluffy, objectively, even if they were itching to get him. And Lio would like to think that maybe if Cris had been a retriever and not a doberman he would have reacted differently.

Suddenly the house lights went on and all three of the animals turned their attention to it. Lio perked up as light flooded the porch. He only had to wait a moment before Cris appeared in the backyard.  He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was mussed which gave away the fact that he probably just woke up from a nap.

The dogs instantly circled him and barked in excitement.

"What's all the noise for?" he asked voice still rough with sleep. The dogs nudged at him and then ran towards where Lio was hiding.

"What?"

He looked up at the trellis and Lio straightened expectantly. He felt that intense scrutinizing gaze fall on him. It felt like forever since he was the receiving end of Cris' full attention. He didn't realize how much he missed it. He could feel it piercing through him, like Cris could see Lio as he truly was, with no masks.

"Meow."

Cris jerked back and then looked at his dogs bemused. "Seriously boys? A cat?" he laughed out.

The dogs barked and yipped happily.

Cris playfully ruffled up their fur. "You've seen cats before guys." Then he looked back up at Lio. "And you, let's see about getting you off those beams."

Cris shooed the dogs away. "Come on kitty," he said softly to Lio. He stretched his t-shirt and held it out like a safety net. "Come on," he encouraged.

Lio jumped.

His paws scurried on the fabric to gain purchase. As soon as he did he climbed up Cris' solid frame and clung to his chest and shoulders.

And if Lio was human he'd blush. It was obvious Cris didn't realize it was him clinging to his chest. The dogs still circled them and barked at him but Cris held him securely, high and far out of reach.

He gently stroked Lio's fur. The firm gentle pulls helped stop his shaking but the barking still made him edgy.

As if he sensed his distress Cris growled lowly at the yipping dogs and instantly the barking stopped. Lio mewled gratefully, as he finally felt himself calm down.

"Forgive them," Cris said quietly. "We don't get a lot of late night visitors...especially cats."

Cris brought him inside and placed him on the floor. Lio sat frozen unsure what to do. So he settled for following Cris deeper into the house. Cris glanced behind him and smiled.

Lio felt shy. He knew if Cris had known this cat-form was actually Lio he'd never smile at him like that now. "Meow."

"You hungry buddy?" he asked as he led him into the kitchen. He picked him up and placed him on the large kitchen island.

Lio licked his canines, he felt like he could eat.

"You look kind of scraggly," he added as he dug through the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

"Meow," Lio bristled, and felt his brown fur stand on its ends.

Cris quirked a brow at him and laughed as he placed the milk next to him. "Sorry," he said and scratched behind Lio's ear. "You're a perfectly normal size for a cat."

Lio purred happily, eyes closed in delight. Cris was always so gentle with him.  

Cris left him to grab a bowl from the cupboard and poured some milk for him.

Lio wasn't a big fan of milk, especially cold and unsweetened. But Cris watched him expectantly. Lio took a tentative lick but couldn't help pulling back.

Cris laughed as he watched him struggle. "No? How about this then."

He dug around his pantry and pulled a familiar looking jar.

"Dulce de Leche," Cris read from the label. He looked a little forlorn as he stared at the jar and broke the seal to open it. "Might as well right," he muttered. "Won't get eaten now anyway."

He put a generous tablespoonful into the milk, and mixed it in until the it was creamy brown.

"How about now?"

Cris gently nudged the bowl towards Lio, but Lio's attention was trained on the jar. It was his favorite brand of Dulce de Leche. And from the short time they spent together he knew Cris wasn't that into sweets, but he always indulged Lio.

"What? No good? Okay...let's try warming it up," Cris offered like he was talking to child. He headed over to the microwave about to warm it when Lio mewled sadly.

"No?" he asked again. He was always so kind, Lio didn't want to be scared of him.

And Lio couldn't go on like this with both of them in pain. He needed to do what he came here for and explain everything to Cris.

He leaped down from the island, and landed neatly on the hardwood floor. "Meow."

With Cris on the other side the island would provide a nice cover for his nudity.

Cris made to come over, but Lio didn't hesitate to transform back. The sudden pop and large plume of smoke that always occurred with the transition stopped Cris in his tracks.

"What the hell?" he said.

Lio watched him wave through the smoke and the man's eyes widened comically when he saw who was standing there.

"Lio!"

He came over in a rush, but stopped short when he probably remembered how Lio reacted at his closeness the last time they were together.

"Hi," he answered.

And like a switch had flipped Lio saw him recoil as the surprise drained from his face. "Hi?" he growled out. "That's all you have to say for yourself you--you self-loathing hypocrite!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Cris shook his head. "You acted like I was some fucking monster and here you are, a shapeshifter. What? Did you just awaken your powers or some shit? If you came here looking for empathy you can fuck right off back to Aguero's," he raged. "That's where you came from isn't it? Does he know how you feel about shapeshifters? What about Geri?"

Lio's brows furrowed in confusion. He was missing something. "I don't hate shapeshifters. Why would you think that?"

Cris stopped and stared at him eyebrows lowered in anger. " _Don't_ play with me Lio. I know what hate looks like."

Lio bit his lip nervously and clutched tightly at the marble countertop. He figured hate wasn't far from fear, but this was different. He didn't hate Cris. He loved him. "I've been a shifter since I was a kid...I know about Geri, Kun and others. I don't hate shifters. That wasn't why I acted like that."

"Then why..." Cris trailed off. He leaned against the island and it didn't take long for him to piece it together. And the look of pain that crossed his face made Lio's stomach clench in anxiety. "You hate dogs?," he muttered. Like it cost him something to say it. "What cause you're a cat," he said disgusted. "Are you serious? You can't be serious? What about Geri, Alexis, Ney? You're chummy with them."

Cris shifted uncomfortably. "Or do you just hate me?"

The silent question was, _'Do you just hate my form?'._

"I don't hate dogs..." Lio wanted to touch him, but thought better of it at the cagey look Cris levelled him like he could sense his thoughts. "I'm scared of dogs," he clarified. "I could never hate you Cris, especially you. I think..." Lio scoffed and shook his head. "No, I _know_ because I love you."

Cris colored a little and then cleared his throat. But he finally turned back towards Lio. He went to say something but hesitated. "Let me get you something to wear," he softly.

Lio waited in the kitchen. It wasn't long before he came back with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"They're probably too big..." Cris said with his back facing Lio as he waited for him to finish changing.

They smelled like Cris. "They're perfect," he said to himself.

"Hm?"

"I said I'm done."

Cris turned back towards him and leaned against the doorway. Lio could see his mind churning trying to think of what to ask next.

"So you're scared of dogs. But is it just my type or..." Cris said self-consciously.

"Mostly bigger dogs," he agreed. "I had time to get used to Geri, Alexis, and Ney. But you..."

Cris looked expectantly, like he was bracing himself for Lio to say something hurtful.

"You surprised me. I thought you were a cat like me... You were so in tune with me, and you just got me. I thought you were a puma, or a cougar or something. At least a housecat."

"I'm a _doberman_ ," he said testily.

"I know. I wasn't ready, and you changed into the one thing I'd feared since childhood... It was out of nowhere and I'm sorry I hurt you Cris," he said roughly. He told himself to expect the worse, but now faced with the real possibilty that their relationship might be over weighed more heavily than he ever imagined.

"I would never hurt you Lio. And I don't want you to be scared of me. I want you to trust me."

"I'm sorry."

Cris sighed as he finally came over to him. "Lio," he said gently as he stroked his cheeks. And Lio couldn't stop himself from turning into the touch, he missed him so much. Cris gently brushed his hair behind his ears and lightly kissed his temple.

"Stop apologizing. I understand now," he said as he tipped his head up to get him to look at him. "Okay?"

Lio couldn't help the wetness that spilled from his eyes as he nodded. Cris gently brushed it away. But he didn't look any better as swallowed thickly. Cris' fingers caught the corner of his lips. And Lio felt his breath hitch when they lingered.

"I love you, Lio," Cris confessed as he pressed his lips against Lio's.

The kiss was too soft, too gentle. Lio pulled at him to deepen it, opening his mouth invitation. But Cris kept it chaste, and moved from his mouth to his cheek and jaw as Lio clutched tightly to him.

"I still love you Lio..." he whispered into his ear, his soft lips purposely brushed against the shell and Lio shivered. They were so sensitive and Cris knew it. But too soon Cris and his lips were gone as he pulled away.

There was no denying it as he felt relief wash over him, he was out of his depth. He loved Cris too much. He trusted him more than he ever thought possible. And he wanted to know every part of him. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your form again," he said breathing heavily.

"You don't have to,Lio" Cris began.

Lio shook his head, to stop his protests. "Please, I want to see you."

Cris nodded. And Lio hated the self-conscious movements. He wanted to take it back. He wanted his Cristiano back, who didn't hesitate to try and show him up.

"I trust you," he reassured him. "I _do_."

Cris smiled at him. And in a plume of red smoke and a pop later, and there was Cris in his canine form.

He sat perfectly erect. His coat was a shiny ink black with tawny brown paws. Even in canine form the man looked regal. Perfectly pointed ears as intelligent honey-colored eyes tracked his movements.

"A doberman, right?"

Cris nodded.

He sat perfectly still as Lio reached out to touch him. The fur was surprisingly soft. The perfectly defined muscles like a perfect mimicry of his human form. He stroked down from behind his ear down to his long neck. "You really are beautiful, Cristiano."

Cris barked, and his stubby tail thumped the floor happily.

Lio couldn't help laughing and stroked his muzzle.

"I'm a British short hair..." he said. And in a plume of purple smoke and a pop later he shifted into his cat form. He looked like a small brown ball of fur, with large blue-ringed eyes.

Cris backed away from the smoked instinctively. But then returned and circled the haze no doubt trying to scent out Lio.

"Meow," he called out.

When the smoke cleared Cris was easily three times his size. He made an effort to make himself smaller as he flattened himself against the floor and barked at Lio.

Lio came over and nuzzled his nose and mouth and purred in what he hoped sounded like _'I love you'_.

And Cris growled gently back in response.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yay Day 2 buzzer beater, edited and beta'd by myself sorry any errors. I'll make sure to go over it again with fresh eyes. Thanks for reading.  
> Are you reading cressi week 2k17 challenges yet?! If not what are you waiting for?"
> 
> \- KIFFY 
> 
> __〆(￣ー￣ )
> 
>  
> 
> Blanket Disclaimer: this is a work of fanfiction and the characteritizations are fictitious and in no way does the author claim accurate knowledge/portrayal of events, relationships, traits, etc. of the person(s) mentioned; they have merely fallen victim to the author's wild imagination. Free entertainment, no-money allowed.


End file.
